


And I'll Be Gone

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, you will look for me, and i'll be gone. Jennifer decides to leave after she realizes who Rodney really loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Be Gone

Jennifer knew it was the end when Rodney woke in the middle of the night, breathing hard, in the throes of a panic attack, memories of the bus crash washing over him, and the person he called out for was John.  
  
She kissed him gently, soothed him back to sleep. And she chose.  
  
She pretended to be asleep when the alarm went off, which sometimes she was on the days she had off. She waited till Rodney left the house, till she thought the house was empty. She rose and washed, dressed, and then she stood in the middle of her bedroom, their bedroom, and she cried.  
  
It was Joe who found her, and she couldn't look at him, couldn't look at his face. He opened his mouth to speak, reached out, but he saw the look in her eyes and flinched back like she'd struck him, and he ran. She heard him murmuring in the distance, and she wiped her face, set about packing a suitcase. She could come back for the rest.  
  
She had almost completely cleaned out the closet when Evan arrived. Joe was nowhere in sight. Evan took one look at her, and she collapsed against him, sobbing out her broken heart once more (but certainly not for the last time). Evan held her, warm and solid and comforting, and he smoothed her hair back from her face, and he rocked her gently when she started shaking.  
  
And then, when she had herself together, he helped her pack. Books, plaques, pictures, trinkets. She would take everything she could. As much as the happily ever after she'd imagined for herself had fallen apart, there were lots of good memories, and she refused to throw them away. Evan had borrowed someone's big truck, and it was disappointing, how much of her personal life fit into so small a space.  
  
Evan promised he'd take care of stripping down her lab and sending her the equipment once she found a place of her own.  
  
She hugged him, and after tense hesitation, hugged Joe.  
  
By the time Rodney got home, by the time he thought to look for her, she would be gone.


End file.
